I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by hummelslut
Summary: Badboy!Kurt fic. AU: Kurt is an orphan living in a group home. Sex and drugs are his passtimes. Blaine has to move to Lima, Ohio because his father has a new girlfriend and some people are just destined to meet. Kurt/Blaine. Very AU. Lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I know badboy!kurt has been done before but I just really wanted to try it out. Warning: this will be very smutty so if you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you don't read. I might continue this depending on reviews/if people want me to so tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 1/?

He pushed the 20 something to the back of the club, his hands firmly grasping the older man's wrists. Both were panting, hot and sweaty from their earlier grinding on the dance floor. The older man, Kurt couldn't even remember his name, brought his jaw up to Kurt's mouth, trying to pull the boy in for a heated kiss. It was hot and _fucking fantastic_. Kurt growled as the man fucked his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth, their saliva mixing together and their bodies pressed against each other, erections rubbing together, creating hot friction.

The older man's hands lowered, cupping Kurt through his skin tight jeans and groping. Kurt's head fell back and he let out a deep guttural moan, running a shaking hand through his damp hair. The man ran his hands round Kurt's waist to cup his ass, holding the cheeks, pinching them slightly and then massaging his hands over them, his thumbs digging into the boy's bony hips. Kurt felt a solitary finger dip beneath his boxers, running down the cleft of his ass.

"_Nngg. Mmm..._" was all that Kurt could say as the finger began to teasingly rub at his tight, puckered opening. The finger gently grazed the skin around his hole and then without warning, plunged into him.

"_OH_ _FUCK_," Kurt shouted, muttering profanities under his breath. The man added another finger, and then another and soon the pain mixed with pleasure as the man finger fucked Kurt. They kept a steady rhythm and Kurt found himself moving his hips erratically to meet the older man's fingers.

Kurt's cock was aching, the tip weeping and he needed the release. Pulling his lips away from the older man's with difficulty, the boy licked his already wet lips and cast a suggestive glance down to his obvious hard-on. The man nodded and retracted his fingers from Kurt's asshole, a mutual understanding between them, and unzipped Kurt's pants, pressing the younger boy into the wall behind them. The two paid no attention to what was going on around them, not noticing or caring that they were in full view of the public eye. Besides, knowing that they might be being watched was sort of thrilling and Kurt couldn't help feeling even more turned on by this.

"_Suck me off pretty boy_," Kurt growled, fisting the man's hair as he went down on him.

And then warm lips were enveloping his aching cock, the wet heat engulfing him. Kurt squirmed with pleasure, unable to control his hips which jerked further into the man's mouth, forcing him to take him in deeper. The man's cheeks were hollowed and he willingly took more of Kurt. Soon Kurt was mouth fucking the man, so close to the edge, needing the release, _needing_ that moment where he felt most alive. A little flick of the man's tongue over his slit was all it took and suddenly Kurt was coming hard, the world whitening around the edges.

Two handjobs later, Kurt Hummel walked out of the blaring club, feeling rather satisfied with his night's work.

* * *

Blaine was angry.

Actually scratch that. Blaine was furious.

As if moving town wasn't enough, he had to move school. Goodbye warblers, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad. Hell, he'd even miss Sebastian, the newest, saucy addition to the group.

_And for what?_

Why exactly would make his father change the arrangement that they had?

The arrangement which consisted of father seeing son as little as possible but keeping up the appearance that Darrien Anderson was providing his son with the best, as Dalton Academy, the best school in all of Ohio demonstrated.

It was an arrangement which suited the two of them tremendously. Darrien did not have to deal with his faggot son and Blaine did not have to put up with his intolerant father.

So what could possibly have swayed Darrien Anderson?

The answer was obvious.

_A girl_. The one. The woman of his dreams.

Blaine had heard an endless stream of words to described this lady who was the catalyst in this drastic change of his life.

She was beautiful; a brunette with the most tender brown eyes. Blaine could probably have written an essay about her physical features alone, never even having seen this woman. What's more, his father had said, she volunteered at a sort of group home for teenagers who were basically orphans.

"_So charitable, such an open heart_," his father had said.

Blaine wondered what this woman saw in his father.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Andersons pulled up into the drive of their new home. They were to move their belongings into the house and then Laura, his father's girlfriend was going join them.

Blaine mostly sat and watched as the delivery men began carrying their belongings into this new house, while Darrien, ever the control freak, ordered them around, instructing them where to put the items.

Blaine stared at the screensaver on his phone melancholically, wishing that he could be with his best friends right now. They listened to him, respected him and didn't give a damn about his sexuality. And now here he was, in Lima, Ohio, forced to go to this new school. He had no clue whether the school would be cool like Dalton and buckle down on anybody who gave him crap for being gay or whether the best thing would be for him to keep a low profile. Up until now, Blaine had been rather lucky. He had had a private school education and had not had to experience jeering and insults thrown his way because of his sexuality. Sure, there were the odd moments when he'd be at the mall and someone would shout "fag" but Blaine was lucky in that he didn't give off the impression of being particularly gay. It was hard to tell these days anyway, just who was and was not gay but Blaine was rather neutral and even those who claimed that they had awesome gaydars, would have trouble telling.

His father's sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

"_Blaine! I'm going out to get some groceries. If Laura comes early, answer the door and be nice_."

Darrien Anderson walked away without a backward glance at Blaine. The boy sighed and got up, deciding to choose his room and make a start on unpacking his things.

After much deliberation, Blaine chose the smaller room looking outonto the small garden for the reasons that a) it was the furthest away from the one his father had chosen and b) it was perfect for sneaking out due to the large tree, whose branches extended to the window.

Pleased with his choice, Blaine set to work on decorating his room.

He had just started on plugging in his 40inch widescreen TV when there was a shrill ring at the door.

Blaine's heart sank.

Laura.

He was going to meet her for the first time.

_'Be civil. Be nice,_' he repeated in his head as he headed downstairs towards the door.

Blaine was a rather dapper young man and manners had been instilled into him from very early on. His father had made sure of that.

So, plastering a large smile onto his face he opened the door and said, _"You must be Laura. I've heard many good things about you, come on in_."

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Tell me if I should continue this :))**

**xox Mairi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to continue with this story :D**

**So I got really lovely reviews for this and I am so thankful that you guys think that this is a good idea apart from the person who said they hated badboy!kurt, but whatever, it is AU so it's not sticking to what the actual canon characters are like.**

**I'm crazy for starting a fanfiction right now when I should really be revising for my higher exams but ahhh well. If you guys enjoy it then that is the main thing. :D**

**Also what did you guys think of glee prom? I personally did not think there was enough klaine and omg finchel got another kiss? They've had like 20 this season. I think klaine have had 4! But next week's episode looks super good though. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 2/?

They sat in stony silence, Laura sipping her lukewarm tea and Blaine fiddling with his phone. This was a nightmare. The two of them had nothing to say to each other and the silence that stretched between them was painful.

Blaine had always been acutely aware of silences. There were good silences and bad silences. Good was when everything in the world seemed at peace. Good was comfortable and amicable. This one here, this, was a bad silence, full of awkwardness and unvoiced thoughts. Blaine wished wholeheartedly that the ground would swallow him up, or better that his dad would turn up and take Laura off his hands or even better yet, that Laura would just leave.

But no. She stayed.

"So Blaine, do you know when your father is coming back?"

She spoke softly and slightly hoarsely as though she were a smoker or was suffering from a sore throat. From her intonation, Blaine gathered that she was from a southern state, maybe Louisiana or Texas?

Blaine shook his head.

"He said he went out for groceries. But he may have gone for other necessities as well."

Laura nodded.

Another pause. She tapped her fingers on the side of the mug, making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Blaine, can we be honest here?"

Blaine's head shot up and they made eye contact.

"This is so damn awkward."

Blaine let out a breathy sigh. "Yeah, yes it is."

Laura continued, "But I really want to make this work. I really like your dad and I'm sure I'll really like you too, once we get to know each other. Can you just give this a go? Please?"

"I can try. But this is so weird..."

Laura laughed. "Well, at the teen group home I volunteer at, we do 'icebreakers' for the new kids joining us. Do you want to try one?"

Blaine chuckled, _"_ok..."

"_So,"_ Laura explained_, _"I'm gonna ask you questions and you've gotta answer with the first thing that comes into your mind. And then you do me?"

Blaine hesitated, fidgeting with a couch cushion and then nodded.

"Ok, soo...um...favourite colour?"

"_Cyan_"

"Favorite food?"

"_Anything chocolatey."_

"Best age?"

_"6_"

"Favourite film?"

"_Hercules...or Mulan_"

Laura raised an eyebrow at this.

"Favourite singer?"

"_Hmm...Katie Perry_"

"A frog or a toad?"

"_Frog_."

"Last girlfriend?"

_"Not applicable."_

Laura outright gasped at this. _"_A good-looking boy like you? I doubt that very much."

Blaine felt uncomfortable. He knew that the woman would have to know at some point, he just didn't think he could deal with having two homophobes in the house.

"Ermmm...I'm gay."

"Ahh right "

Laura continued with questions and Blaine sat there, stunned. This woman really was too good for his father.

After the first hour of awkwardness, Blaine found that actually Laura was pretty easy to on with. She really was very nice and she had such funny stories to tell about her job. From the way she talked about it, Blaine could see that these kids really had a huge impact on her life.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Oh excuse me! That'll be my phone!" Laura smiled sheepishly and mouthed "it's catchy" as she pressed answer. Blaine chuckled and sat quietly as Laura took her call.

"_Hello?...What?...Oh shit. Ok. I'll t_ry..._but who knows where he'll be! It's _Kurt _we'_r_e talking about he_re_! Bye."_

Blaine looked at Laura questioningly. She looked concerned and her face was flushed.

"What's the matter?"

"Blaine, do you have a car?"Laura asked, ignoring his question.

Blaine nodded.

"Do you think you could give me a lift? I'll explain on the way."

Blaine nodded again and grabbed his car keys. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

Once in the car, Laura explained the situation.

"So we've got this guy at the home and he's supposed to be grounded. We caught him in possession of drugs and he was on a strict house arrest thing...anyway, he seems to have sneaked out and I have been told to find him. The thing is with this guy, he could be anywhere. We should check all the bars and clubs first though."

They had no luck at the first three clubs they tried. Seeing as the place was completely new to Blaine, he could offer no help at all and Laura wasn't the clubbing type so did not know which ones were appealing to a teenage delinquent.

As they went from place to place, Blaine found out that this "Kurt" was about the same age as him, had been in Juvie three times and was what Laura called a "bad kid."

"Most of the teenagers at the home are ok. I mean, they all have issues and some are quite closed off but I have never met anyone as angry and distant from the world as Kurt Hummel. We have real trouble with him because he's always getting into scrapes...I would tell you his story...it's pretty awful. But law says it's confidential."

Blaine was actually hoping that they wouldn't find Kurt Hummel. He seemed like a right piece of work.

" Hey Laura, what about over there?"

Blaine spotted a medium sized nightclub, just off the end of the road. It was just after 1am at this point and Blaine was shattered but Laura was quite insistent that they had to find the boy.

"Ok, I'm going to search for him here. Wait in the car."

Blaine watched Laura's retreating back for a while and then cast his eyes over his surroundings. The music from the club was blaringly loud and Blaine could actually feel the reverberations beneath him. As he watched, something struck him as odd. Every person here and round about was a man.

Could this be...?

Yes, it was. A gay nightclub. Blaine cheered inwardly.

* * *

Across the street Kurt Hummel leant against a lamppost, winking at hot men as they walked past him. He knew he was going to get into shit for this but he didn't give a fuck. Let them do what they wanted, he would just have to find a new way of escaping the hellhole that he was supposed to call "home".

He swayed a little and turned his head slightly, hoping to scope out a hot guy to fuck tonight. What he saw took his breath away. Tucked into a little silver convertible was the most gorgeous man that Kurt had ever seen. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that was distorting his vision or if this was genuinely real but the beautiful boy in the car was a God. He had well defined chiselled features, rich dark hair, short but slightly curly, his eyes appeared to be golden hazel in colour. Kurt licked his lips. _This boy_, he thought, _I must have._

* * *

**A/N: I have a loose plot figured out but if there is anything that you would like to see, let me know and maybe I can incorporate it in?  
**

**Please review!**

**xox Mairi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haiiiiii guys! Hooray for fast updates! Thank you for all your reviews and favourites and stuff! It's great to know that my work is appreciated. :) Also exciting news! This story has already received over 1000 hits and there are only two chapters so far! :O I squealed.**

** If you have a spare minute drop me a review. I would love to hear your suggestions!**

**Now for a bit of shameless self promotion, my tumblr is thehummelslut(.)tumblr(.)com, chat to me or ask me things! :D Also KeepBreathing3, check your PM inbox :)**

**This chapter contains quite a lot of swearing (but you probably know that already since this fic is rated M)**

**Anyways, sorry for that kind of hyper A/N. I've had a lot of rainbow dust! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3/?

Not ten minutes later, Laura came back. But she wasn't alone.

As soon as Blaine set eyes on him, all of the breath left his body. He was...not at _all_ like Blaine had imagined him.

This boy was unbelievably beautiful.

He had thick chestnut brown hair, with a lighter brown tuft sticking up at the front. He was tall and elegant but Blaine could tell that the boy was well muscled. His toned bare arms certainly displayed that. He had full pink lips with a silver lip ring through the swollen bottom lip. The boy was wearing a black leather jacket and sinfully tight jeans which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

But it was the boy's eyes that attracted Blaine the most. They had at first appeared to be electric blue but in the minutes (or was it merely seconds?) that Blaine had spent gaping at the boy, they had changed colour to a lime green, and although they had a hard look about them, there was a softness there too.

Everything about the boy was so exotic and refreshing. If only he wasn't a fuck up as Laura had described him.

"Blaine, meet Kurt Hummel."

"Hello Blaine hot-as-fuck," Kurt said with an absolutely straight face, smirking when Blaine looked uncomfortable.

"Kurt." Laura reprimanded in an authoritive tone, "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you. Blaine, do you want to ride my dick?"

"KURT!"

* * *

Kurt was in heaven. This boy, Blaine, was so damn perfect. He wanted to feel Blaine around him, wanted to fist Blaine's luscious dark hair as the boy's sweet lips enveloped his cock, he wanted to gently hold the boy to him and caress him, he wanted to...

Shit.

Kurt couldn't think like that anymore.

Quick fucks were all he was good for. Disappointment was his realm. He wasn't going to start fantasizing about some preppy, younger school boy. He was never going to be tied down.

But that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with the boy and seduce him. After all, the other boy looked like he needed a good lay. In fact, Kurt reckoned that he was a virgin and he would be damned if he didn't get a piece of that virgin ass.

"Kurt."

Kurt ignored the voice, too lost in his thoughts.

"Kurt!"

"KURT."

His head snapped up and he glared at Laura. She really was fucking annoying. Like everyone else, she pretended that she cared, that she was here if he needed to talk. Screw that. Nobody could help him.

"Would you mind not staring at my dick please?"

Kurt did a double take as the Blaine kid spoke. He had sass and the way he was raising one eyebrow at him was super sexy. Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's impressive bulge.

"That depends Blainey. Can you make it less hot?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away, fighting down a grin.

"Ah. I see my words are affecting you."

Blaine looked shocked and looked down at his lap. Sure enough, it was obvious to all that he was half hard beneath his skinny jeans. He blushed and replied, "trust me, it isn't you."

"So what is it then, Blainey? That tree over there? The fat biker ahead of us? Laura?"

Laura intervened.

"Kurt! Enough! Stop bothering Blaine."

She fumed and stared ahead, her hands gripping the wheel tightly. The boy was trouble and she didn't want Blaine having anything to do with him. From what she knew so far, Blaine was a really good kid; friendly, intelligent, interesting, polite.

"I think you'll find he's bothering me!" Kurt piped up from the back, gesturing to the enormous bulge at the front of his tight jeans and laughing hysterically.

"Kurt, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to go to the police and tell them about the coke we found on you last week and then it'll be back to juvie for you."

That shut Kurt up and the rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. He watched him in the rear-view mirror and saw that the boy's body had curled into himself and he looked so small. His big personality did not hide the fact that the boy was obviously full of insecurities.

While admittedly, Kurt pissed him off to no end, Blaine felt that Laura had been too harsh on him. He was, after all, just a boy.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him," Laura muttered to Blaine, "I can assure you that tonight he will be spending the night in the detention centre."

Blaine looked back at Kurt in the back seat. He was now gazing out of the window and there was a very lost expression on his face. Not saying anything, Blaine extended his arm behind him, through the tiny gap and gave Kurt's knee a small pat.

Unnoticed by Laura, Kurt reached out his own hand and grazed the top of Blaine's. It stayed there for a few seconds and then he retracted it.

* * *

"Right Blaine, can you please explain to your father what happened and tell him that I am taking Kurt back to the home."

Blaine nodded and looked into the backseat at Kurt.

He was asleep, his eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. He looked very beautiful. In this state, he was peaceful, serene and tranquil.

Blaine was sad to see him go.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt and Kurt was abruptly awakened. A rough hand shook him and he was instantly manhandled out of the car.

"You little fuckwit. You made me look fucking bad in front of my boyfriend's son."

Kurt shook his head and replied, "you fucking deserved it!"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I want."

"You really are a complete shit head aren't you. You're a complete fucking waste of time. All the other kids in there, they're gonna do something great with their lives. But you- you're just a frickin' screw up. You're rude, stupid and worthless."

Kurt was used to this from the rest of the "home" staff, but not from Laura. She was always weary, always skirted round him, always polite to him.

She had lost hope in him. She, like the others, had given up. And she was right to. He wasn't worth anybody's fucking time.

The reckless part of him decided to egg her on further.

"You're the fucking stupid one if you think that anyone's going to love your fat ass! Who knows what that man sees in you? You're a joke!"

Laura drew herself up to her full height and slapped Kurt hard in the face. He gasped and recoiled.

"Let's see how much you enjoy staying in the detention centre for a week."

She yanked Kurt up by the collar of his tight shirt and forced him into the home, leading him down to the basement floor, where there was situated the "detention centre". For all of its professionalism, all it really was was a dark, damp room, where the very badly behaved would be forced to stay to reflect on their behaviour.

She led Kurt in and slammed the door, leaving him alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Bitchy Laura! Hope you enjoyed that**

**Please review!**

**Mairi xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMFG GUYS! The response for the last chapter was INCREDIBLE! Ahhhhh big hugs to all of you who reviewed! Also, the last chapter got over 1000 views alone. Just on that chapter! And I don't know if that is a huge deal to those whose fanfictions get like 100 reviews a chapter but to me that is a HUGE deal!**

**Haha anyway, as a reward, I will send a sneak preview of the next chapter to all those who review this one :)**

**And chrissdolfer, don't worry, jealous!kurt will happen in the next few chapters.**

**Also a warning: I am probably not going to be able to update until at least monday - just so you know. I am just so busy at the moment with exams and such**

* * *

Chapter 4/?

Kurt groaned.

It had been four days and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand in this dark prison like room.

He was really angry at first. He had banged on the door and thrown his body against it hoping that it would budge. The door had rattled and shook and created an awful noise but did the thick corrugated iron lock open?

Not a chance.

He had tried kicking it, punching it. His knuckles were bruised and swollen and bloody. It infuriated him, hearing kids walk past saying things that they never would have said if he were out there standing next to them. Not to his face, the cowards.

"Enjoying your stay, _fag_?"

"I hope you die in there."

As soon as Kurt was out of the confinement, he would hunt down the jerks and kick their asses.

Then came the yelling. He had yelled and shrieked. He usually controlled his tone so that it was lower than his natural pitch but the longer he was sat in that dank room, the more he realised his high girlish voice was to his advantage.

So he screamed. And swore. And screamed some more.

The worst thing was that he wasn't even allowed out of the room to use the toilet. It wasn't quite as bad as him having to go on the floor either but being locked in the confines of a toilet was not a pleasant thing for a person to have to endure.

Now it was day four. And Kurt was resigned to moping. Not crying because he never did that. Not since his parents had died. He just lay there on the ground, thinking.

He thought mostly of Blaine.

The boy probably had no idea how much he had affected Kurt. With Blaine, Kurt felt less vulnerable than usual. And he had only met him once. But he knew that he made a bad impression. He had been far too suggestive and outrageous as usual, letting his hormones overrule him. He had egged the boy on and pushed him too far.

A part of Kurt was telling him to pull himself together.

_'A guy like Blaine would never like a guy like you'_

It was true. Blaine was much too good, too pure, too unspoiled. And Kurt fucked everything up. He always did. The last thing he wanted was to fuck Blaine up too.

So Kurt sighed and resigned himself to the fact that fantasies of himself and Blaine were all that would ever happen in regards to the two of them.

* * *

_Kurt._

He was the only thing on Blaine's mind these days. He could still picture the bad boy's face; the sexy lip piercing, the dishevelled hair, the eyes that changed colour.

Blaine had masturbated picturing that face which in itself was a rare occurrence but over a boy he did not know...a boy who was surely trouble...

Blaine did not know what had gotten into him.

Life at home was going rather well. His father was nicer when Laura was around and they had all settled in well to the new house. Blaine had even started school at McKinley High which proved to be ok.

On his first day, he had asked around for Kurt Hummel, hoping to have a familiar face to make him feel more at ease but from the several people he had asked he has received

_"who knows where he is"_

And _"probably ditching or locked up"_

After not seeing the boy at school for the first four days, Blaine stopped looking around hopefully for him and decided that he needed to forget about bad boy Kurt Hummel and just get on with his life. He needed to focus on schoolwork although he found that even that wasn't a good enough distraction, as Dalton had been leaps and bounds ahead of McKinley's school curriculum. Blaine was almost in all the AP classes.

So Blaine joined the school's glee club and made friends with a loud, self obsessed girl called Rachel, the timid but awesome dancer Mike and the blonde Sam Evans.

Blaine even seemed to have attracted an admirer by the name of Jake Christie. Jake had been very forward in his display of desire for Blaine, asking Blaine out several times on dates, hanging around with him, carrying his books for him. The attention was kind of nice but Blaine was in no way attracted to Jake, who was just too eager to please and often frustratingly kind. These weren't bad things and he supposed that in another situation he might have agreed but the thought of Kurt held him back which was stupid because it seemed as though the boy had disappeared off the face of the planet. Blaine had also heard from general gossip that Kurt Hummel did not do relationships. He used and screwed. He was a class A jerk in other words, but for some reason, Blaine knew that this wasn't all there was to him.

Blaine was pleased that the school was not overly homophobic. The jocks were pretty rude but the rest of the school didn't seem to give a rat's ass. In glee club, in fact, there was a lesbian couple. Santana and Brittany. Brittana, the club jokingly called them. They hardly received any hassle and Blaine often saw them making out publically. On one occasion he had even walked into the choir room and saw Santana with her hand up Brittany's skirt and Brittany caressing one of her girlfriend's breasts. Needless to say, Blaine had left the room quickly.

Brittany was super nice and she and Blaine became friends at once, bonding over their love of animals that were small. Santana, Blaine wasn't so sure about. She was very protective over her girlfriend and was queen at dishing insults.

So far, she had called him "Borat", "Hobbit" and "Bowtie Andercum"

But Blaine supposed that she did it with everybody so it wasn't personal.

* * *

It was Monday morning.

Blaine was back into the usual routine and it was sluggishly that he slumped down next to Mike in homeroom.

"Hey dude, you look tired."

"I am. I was playing the new revelations game on the xbox until like 3am."

"Oh my god, you have it?"

"Yeah, you should come by and play. It's so awesome."

The two of them fell silent as the register was taken. Again, like every day so far of this new school, Kurt Hummel's name was called out and there was a silence.

Personally, Blaine thought that the teacher was being a little hopeful in thinking that Kurt would show.

Blaine resumed his chat with Mike again and the class got five degrees noisier as everyone became engrossed in what they were doing before.

The door flung open.

Blaine and a few other people looked round at the noise but most people did not notice.

"Mr Hummel. Nice of you to show," the teacher quipped, eying Kurt's dishevelled appearance with a look of disdain.

Blaine gasped aloud.

It was Kurt. He turned up.

He tried not to look obviously happy as Kurt cast his eyes around the room.

"Just be glad I came at all," Kurt replied tiredly, moving to the back to sit alone.

As Kurt passed him, Blaine looked at his face more closely. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, a split lip and his cheek was vaguely purple, the tell tale sign of a bruise. Blaine wondered if Kurt had gotten into a fight or something.

One thing was for sure: forgetting about Kurt Hummel was not going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review for a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Love Mairi xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo yo. Thank you for your beautiful reviews! I love you all a lot! :D keep 'em coming too for reasons. **

**So I apologise but the chapter after this will most likely take a while to arrive. As you know I have exams and I have english on thurs, followed by german and history (EEK) so basically, I am going to be soo busy. And I really want to get As in these exams because they decide whether or not I'm going to get into university so they are VERY important!**

**Anyways, enough about me. Onwards.**

* * *

Chapter 5/?

Kurt cast his eyes around the classroom and his gaze immediately fell upon Blaine who looked so much better than his fantasy Blaine.

Blaine looked radiant. His hair was gelled but still slightly curled, he was wearing a thick maroon cardigan over a tight fitting grey shirt and dark skinny jeans. He was smiling widely, round dimples curved into his cheeks.

He was talking to Mike and looked happy. Not once did he glance at Kurt.

So that was it then.

Kurt knew that he probably wasn't wanted by Blaine. He had made new friends, seemed content. Kurt had probably made no impact on Blaine. But he wasn't one to give up easily.

He _would_ have Blaine.

He felt a strange kind of protectiveness over him so they would be friends at least. Maybe friends with benefits? But unlike many of his other "friends", Blaine would actually be his friend, rather than quick fuck #1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 as they were known on his phone. And Kurt would be able to watch Blaine's back and ensure his safety at all times. He _wanted_ to do this. Why? He didn't know. He just felt _attached _to Blaine in some way. It was weird.

Kurt sat alone. It wasn't that he didn't have any friends here at school. He had Puck, Dylan and Tee. But they, like him, did not grace the school with their presence very often. The rest of the school either feared him or shagged him.

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats, laughing and talking as they made their different ways to their first classes.

Kurt, of course, had no intention of going to his first class. Whenever he was in Ms Dubois's class he always ended up in detention anyway and he could not risk that. Especially with how rocky things were at the "home" at the moment.

Those seven days had been the worst and Kurt shuddered at the thought.

He recalled the sixth day, sitting there scraping his nails across his skin, so tired of the nothingness that surrounded him. He had been pleased when a little drop of blood had dripped down his arm.

And Laura had proved to be a nasty piece of work. Kurt wondered if Blaine had discovered this out yet. After all, Blaine was living with her, but she was probably putting on the "caring mother" image that she often used.

One evening when nobody else was around she had come into the detention centre and had punched him in the face several times.

"_Now I feel better_," she had said, smirking at him.

She had left, muttering something about having to use the punch bag more and Kurt had curled up miserably, trying to forget about the searing pain in his face.

There was a lump in Kurt's throat and he shook these thoughts away because he couldn't risk crying. He _never_ cried.

So with a sigh, he went to his locker for his cigarettes and went outside for a smoke.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Kurt was startled awake. He had been sat outside for over four hours. He had smoked for the first hour, the sweet fumes calming him down and relaxing him and then he had promptly fallen asleep.

Only now did he realise how cold it was and he wrapped his arms round himself, teeth chattering.

He pulled himself off the ground and went inside to have lunch.

As he was walking to the canteen, his heart leapt realising who was right in front of him. The woollen cardigan, the ass, the shimmying hips. The small figure in front of him was Blaine.

"Hey sexy!"

Blaine turned around and saw it was Kurt. Rolling his eyes, he stopped, trying to appear irritated but inwardly, his heart was racing.

"What do you want?"

Kurt licked his lips and looked Blaine up and down, eyes glinting.

"You."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the corny line. Secretly, he couldn't help but feel thrilled at the same time. He knew he was being pathetic but all he wanted to do at that moment was giggle and give in to his desires. But he remembered that Kurt probably did this with everyone. Blaine was just his new mission.

"I'm serious," Kurt said, "I want you."

Blaine pursed his lips and said flirtily, "well you're not going to have me."

"We'll see about that," Kurt replied and before Blaine could react, Kurt's lips were on his neck, sucking on the soft skin there and Blaine couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Kurt's soft lips on him were heaven and his intoxicating scent surrounded Blaine. He felt himself wanting more, yet trying to resist.

"Mmm...no."

They were in the middle of a corridor but Kurt didn't seem to care and his hands trailed down to Blaine's ass.

Feeling this, Blaine leapt away, breathing shallow and face flushed.

"Kurt you can't just do that! I don't even know you!"

"But you like me," Kurt said, out of breath as well but that infuriating smirk plastered onto his face.

..."well at least little Blaine likes me," Kurt said, laughing softly as Blaine looked down at the bulge in his pants, and hastily covered it, his face reddening.

Blaine desperately tried to change the conversation, not wanting Kurt to know just how flustered he was making him.

"Why is your face so beaten up? Did you get into a fight?"

It was Kurt's turn to look flustered and his eyes which had been a calm serene blue, flashed several shades darker as if walls had slid up over them, blocking out the light.

"It's none of your fucking business rich boy," and then in a softer tone, "now where were we?"

Blaine stopped him.

"No Kurt. I'm not like that. I'm not a 'fuck'. I like to know a person before doing anything like that. I'm not like _you._"

Kurt didn't know why but he was hurt. Blaine's words hurt.

He felt a surge of anger and spat out, "fine! Be a prude. Take care of that virgin ass."

"You're such a dick."

"Well you're a fucking fairy!"

Kurt didn't take the time to notice the wounded look on Blaine's flawless visage as he stormed away in anger.

* * *

Why did Blaine get to him like this? Nobody got to Kurt Hummel.

He beat his fists against a random locker, yelling and attracting shocked looks from passers-by.

The initial burst of anger faded and Kurt suddenly felt bizarre. Guilty. Was this remorse? Why was Blaine making him feel like this? He almost wanted to go back and apologise to the boy. But Kurt Hummel did not do that either. Apologies were for pussys.

He couldn't help but feel regret.

And deep inside he wanted to fix this. Because he'd be damned if he lost the perfect boy forever before he had even had the chance to attain him.

* * *

**A/N: Review and wish me luck in my exams?**

**Lots of love, Mairi xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy! I realise I've not updated for a while and I apologise immensely. Thank you for your lovely good luck wishes for my exam. I'm not too sure how it went. I was kind of in shock afterwards. Hopefully well :) This week is going to be the week from hell for me as I have like 4 in a row. And I am feeling so ill right now. I can't even do any revision because I keep getting dizzy and shizz. **

**It sucks. **

**Anyway, good luck to all those who said that they have exams too! I'm sure you will all be amazing. Take a chapter as a (hopefully) nice distraction from all your work.**

**I will probably update next week. But hopefully earlier.**

**Also I've just edited this because I completely forgot to say that I am so honoured about the GYOW but reversed comment, just asgdchflgasdfghjkl because that is like my favourite fic EVER and I just love it and yay. Also to the anon who said, hey story I've been looking for you forever, I would like to salute you and applaud. LOVE IT.**

* * *

Chapter 6/?

Blaine watched Kurt storm away and felt sadness well up deep inside him.

Kurt had no right to do that. He had no right to kiss him then insult him.

Blaine was beyond confused.

Why did he like Kurt?

Yes. He admitted it. He liked Kurt. The boy was damn hot and behind his bad boy persona there was someone real and vulnerable. Blaine had a crazy belief that the boy could change. That _Blaine_ would change him.

Sometimes there were hints that Kurt actually liked him for more than just sexual motives, like when he had lightly held his hand in the car a week ago or when he looked at him. Sometimes Blaine thought he saw more than lust in those eyes. Something deeper, stronger and more real.

Blaine was stupid. He always fell for other people's tricks. He always came out feeling worse when he was with Kurt. Granted that had only been twice, but...

And _fairy_.

That word being uttered as an insult towards Blaine's homosexuality by _Kurt_ of all people.

It was low.

Blaine had expected many things from Kurt but not that.

What frustrated him the most though was that he couldn't bring himself to stop liking Kurt. The guy was an asshole; rude, inappropriate, unable to have a "normal" relationship and he made Blaine feel small but Blaine couldn't bring himself to hate him, not one bit, not even a little, not at all.

Moping around here wouldn't do. He needed to show Kurt that He wasn't like the others. He wasn't dependent on Kurt. He wasn't going to let himself be affected by the other boy's words. He wasn't going to allow Kurt to rule him.

With this thought in mind, he marched off to the cafeteria to join his friends and Jake, who was surely hanging out with them knowing that Blaine was friends with them now.

In fact, maybe Jake was perfect to show Kurt that he, Blaine, was not affected in the slightest by what had just happened between them.

* * *

Kurt knew that going back to talk to Blaine would be a bad idea.

He sounded like a broken record now. The number of times he had told himself to forget about the boy.

It was so strange.

The boys didn't know each other. They shouldn't know each other for they were complete polar opposites. Yet, why did Kurt want to know Blaine?

Why did he feel so vulnerable in Blaine's presence? As though he were exposed? As though Blaine saw through the bad boy act.

And every time their eyes connected. Electricity. And Kurt would always find his heart beating faster.

He growled. This couldn't happen to him. He didn't do this. This wasn't right.

He couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the one thing that had been instilled into him. He was a fucking disappointment. He didn't need a reason not to love because HE was the reason. It had been made clear to him time and time again that he was unlovable.

His parents hadn't loved him enough to stay alive for him.

His relatives hadn't loved him enough to take him in.

Instead he had spent the best part of his life moving between homes, failed foster placements, disappointment, disappointment, disappointment.

And not one person, not one family had been able to love him.

Kurt recalled the story he had once been told about the man who had turned everything he touched into gold. Well everything Kurt touched turned to shit.

Shit.

And now he was having these fucking thoughts, thinking about his fucking parents. And whose fucking fault was it? _Blaine's_.

And of course, let's not forget that Kurt had now disappointed Blaine too. He had kissed him then insulted his sexuality and called him a prude because Blaine did not do cheap fucks like Kurt.

A choked sound escaped Kurt's throat. The beginnings of tears. Kurt swallowed down the lump because he did not cry. He would not.

Damn, he really hated himself.

And he convinced himself that he hated Blaine too. For making him feel.

He hated Blaine.

"I hate Blaine." he said, knowing deep down that this was not the case at all, but felt better by saying it.

He needed a good coke fix, some alcohol and a good lay. That would solve it all.

* * *

As Kurt left school to go to Maxi (quick fuck #1 on his list), Blaine was seated next Jake in the cafeteria.

Jake was flirting heavily and Blaine was liking it. Jake was sweet, sensitive, funny. He fit in well with Blaine's group and was getting attentive stares from the girls who later told Blaine that they thought he was super cute.

Indeed Jake was attractive, not like Kurt, but he was your typical attractive man. He had light brown hair which fell into his eyes, his skin was tan and his eyes were like crystal, very pale and very blue. He was not a tall boy. Blaine supposed that him an Jake were roughly the same size.

"Wow Blaine, I need a map."

Blaine cocked his head at this strange remark from Jake.

"Why?"

"Because your eyes are so beautiful that I'm lost in them."

Everyone at the table tittered and Blaine chuckled softly. The compliment, although totally cheesy and cliché, had made him swoon a little and even worse, a little blush had spread across his cheeks.

"Jake, you're far too cheesy, you know that?"

"I can un-cheese myself for you? Anything for you. Just give us a go. You and

me. One date? Please?"

The table went quiet, everyone keen for a new piece of gossip. Blaine looked over at the girls who were all grinning and silently nodding. Then at the boys, who also were smiling. Mike and Sam were doing the bro-fist and Finn was mouthing "get in there."

Blaine couldn't possibly reject Jake. Not in front of all these people it would be too unfair. And Jake was a good person. Maybe the attraction to Jake would be eventual. Granted he had no feelings yet but people often said that they didn't develop feelings for their partners immediately. Most would say that it was a gradual process.

Blaine was aware that the seconds were stretching out, long and the silence around the table was a little uncomfortable, a little too tense.

And Kurt.

Fuck, why had Kurt popped into his head? He definitely was attracted to this boy. There was a spark between them, a strong electrical force bringing the two together. Kurt was a sex god. He was also trouble. He had also insulted Blaine.

No, Blaine thought stubbornly, I'm not going to let him have a hold over me. I'm not going to satisfy him.

"Yes, ok...a date."

There, he said it.

Everyone round the table clapped and cheered, the atmosphere returning jovial.

"Yeah mate! Get in!" someone shouted.

"I'm going to take you on a unforgettable date! Just you wait and see."

Jake squeezed Blaine's hand in excitement, and then boldly kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine felt nothing.

He hoped to god that he wouldn't regret this decision.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was worth the wait!**

**Love Mairi xox**


End file.
